


pretty temptations

by xiusass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusass/pseuds/xiusass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they don't stop kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty temptations

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [my livejournal](http://t1nyhands.livejournal.com/1298.html)!
> 
>  **warning:** female minseok

minseon's fidgeting with her fingers and standing in front of her lecturer’s table. she's trying to explain that she has to go to the bathroom, spitting out that she's on her period and has to change her tampon when he doesn't get what she's been trying to say for the past three minutes.

her lecturer blushes a little when he finally understands and quickly grants her permission. she walks down the hallway and turns left, the opposite direction to the bathroom. when she’s about to walk past an empty classroom, she's suddenly being pulled inside.

 

lips are on her lips, hands on her hips, her back against the wall, and she's not surprised. "i'm skipping class right now because you can't keep your dick in your pants," she mumbles through the kiss.

jongin smiles, moving to kiss her neck, "how can i when you're wearing this?" one of his hand moves under her short flared skirt to pull at her underwear, she's wearing the pink lace one today (jongin's favorite).

she blushes, "how did you know?"

"i saw them when you bent down earlier to pick up stuff." he leans back to look at her, brows furrowing slightly, "pretty sure i'm not the only one though."

with a blush still on her face she looks down, hand coming to palm jongin through his pants. she moves down when he moans but she doesn't get far before hands are pulling her up again. "not today," jongin smirks.

he's on his knees, hands sliding under her skirt to pull the lace underwear down and taking it off her, he keeps them in the backpocket of his jeans. minseon's about to say something about it but hands are spreading her legs apart, jongin's head going under her skirt.

he tongues her clit and she has to hold his shoulder to prevent herself from falling. soon two fingers join and she's a mess. fingers gripping onto jongin tight, bangs starting to stick to her forehead from sweat and biting her lips to keep her moans at bay because jongin is good.

jongin knows that she's about to come when her knees buckle so he tongues her clit and thrust his fingers in and out of her faster. she whimpers and comes with a soft moan. jongin stands up from under her skirt smiling like he just received a treat.

he wipes his chin with the back of his hand before kissing her, "how was it?" he looks so cheeky.

minseon gives him a tired smile, "good."

he mocks hurt, "just good?"

she rolls her eyes, "great, awesome, the best, i wish you could eat me out more often."

he chuckles before kissing her again, those lips are addictive, "gosh go easy on the compliments."

minseon hits his chest with a fond smile, "shut up."

 

they kiss again, jongin slowly works his way to her neck while minseon unzips his pants and her hand going to his cock to stroke him, rolling her eyes mentally when she realizes that he's not wearing underwear (this horndog). he groans from her neck.

she thumbs his head, smearing pre-cum all over and he bucks into her hand. she speeds up.

jongin pulls her hand away when he's near and carries her up by the back of her thighs, she giggles.

he walks and sits her at the edge of the table closest to them, her legs automatically coming to wrap around his waist. jongin kisses her again and slides her skirt up till her waist.

he leans back to look at her, their forehead touching. he smiles when he sees the dazed expression on minseon's face, "i want to fuck you so bad." she pecks him, "then what are you waiting for?"

jongin kisses her hard this time, teeth colliding.

he aligns his cock with her entrance and he pushes in, they both moan into the kiss.

he doesn't go slow, he's fast from the start knowing that the bell is going to ring soon and students will be walking about to change class.

jongin's grip on the back of minseon's knees and minseon's hold on jongin's biceps tighten, both wanting release. they don't stop kissing.

one of jongin's hand moves to rub against minseon's clit and all it took was three rubs before she's coming, clenching around him. he comes hard into her after another thrust, groaning. they rest their forehead against each other as they pant, pleasure obvious on their face.

he pecks her before pulling out and lifting her off the table, hands clumsily trying to fix her appearance so she doesn't look too fucked.

she tucks his cock back into his pants and zips it, rearranging his shirt so he doesn't look too fucked either.

they smile at each other. minseon leans up to peck jongin on the lips, "now give me back my underwear." she has her hand stretched out, palm facing upwards, waiting.

he sighs, "damn it." he takes it out but before placing it on her palm he says, "you owe me another round later if i give them back to you."

minseon splutters, "but it's-!"

he shuts her up with a kiss and when they part, minseon makes a disgruntled noise, knowing that they'd end up fucking anyway so there's really no point in bickering with jongin.

jongin smirks and helps her put them on. tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear afterwards, "see you later baby." she rolls her eyes with a shy smile.

 

they part (not without jongin stealing another kiss from minseon) just before the bell rings and the students leaving their class.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! :--)


End file.
